paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen
Newly added to the game in v1.2 are new quests, new buildings, new awards, available only for players attaining Level 5. When a player reaches Level 5, Helen, Leonid's Hut, and a "mini mountain" (looks more like a sand dune) all appear on your beach, with Quest bubbles above Helen and the Hut. The sand dune does nothing initially. Also, in the Build menu, under the 6th tab where the time-limited buildings appeared, 3 new buildings are offered: Surf station, Ruins and Water slides. However these buildings cost both $s plus special drawings made up from unique Drawing pieces (aka blueprints) to be built. To work through the Helen / Wonder of the World quests, Leonids quests, obtain the new building drawing pieces, receive the new awards, are new long-play additions to the game that seem to be permanent additions. = Quests for Helen (once you reach XP Level 5)= # Collect 4 drawing pieces (first one is given to you by Helen, the other 3 can be found when cleaning friends islands; they are rare, so keep looking). Note: Helen appears when you reach Level 5, but you can't get any blueprint pieces until you have at least 9 friends and reach Level 7 when you can clean 9 friends' islands. # Build the foundation for the Wonder of the World (go to warehouse - tab: Plots, click on the blueprint icon, click on Build) Note: Once the 9x9 foundation has been placed and the Wonder of the World is complete, it can be moved but cannot be demolished (as of v2.0.8). Also, the Wonder will be very tall when finished making it difficult to see smaller buildings behind it. As soon as the Foundation of the Wonder of the World is built, Helen disappears and her quests are over. The building of the Wonder of the World then becomes a long-term sequence of quests in its own right, as detailed on the dedicated Wonder of the World page. = Quests for Leonid (once you reach XP Level 5)= You should see a above the "Beach Shanty" - tap on it to open Leonid's Quest window. # Repair the merchant's house for $ 15,000 ("Accept" doesn't do the job; scroll down in the quest window, click "Repair") # Build 3 Cafés (You have to build new ones. They can be deleted after the quest is completed) # Collect 50 seashells (Shells can be obtained by clicking 'Accept' on visitors bubbles and sometimes when collecting income from buildings) # Scare off 50 Aborigenes (Click on the thought bubbles above the Aborigenes around Leonid's house. This will consume energy) # As instructed by Leonid, tap on the mountain of sand next to his hut to dig up the Idol with 300 energy zaps (Click on the small hammer icon . This will consume energy) * After the 5 quests are completed Leonid's Hut becomes a Merchant's house and the Idol starts doing its thing. Protips * There is only 1 blueprint to be found when cleaning your friends' island per 24 hours. The blueprint is collected on the 25th cleaning (9th island) and this 25th cleaning must be done within the 24 hour period. This means that Level 5 and 6 players (who cannot clean 25 buildings in a day) can not get any blueprint pieces. Level-up to Level 7 and then clean away. * Later on, try to get the blueprint parts for the Surf station, Ruins and Water slides by buying them from the Merchant's house. This will only cost you some $ instead of € in the case you buy them from the Build menu. Category:World Wonder